


Watch For Me By Moonlight

by Kayim



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides it's long past time to catch up with something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch For Me By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes for no other reason than I loved the sound of it.

With the latest acquisition safely locked up in the SHU, and the paperwork finished and filed for the day, Will decided that there was one final concern that he needed to resolve.

"Henry, you there?"

"S'up?" Over the radio Henry sounded almost irritated at the interruption and for a moment Will considered dropping the idea completely.

"You busy?"

"Nu-huh."

Will smiled. There were some days when you just couldn't get Henry to shut up and others… "I've got a copy of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, a bowl of popcorn and a cushion with your name on it, if you're interested."

"Dude!" Henry's voice brightened immediately and Will could almost see the expression on his face. "Be there in 5."

*

It was actually closer to ten minutes before Henry bounced into Will's room, but who was counting?

"I've not watched Last Crusade in… well, a while," Henry said, dragging cushions from the couch and scattering them on the floor in front of the bed. He paced around them, shuffling them into the position he was looking for and sat himself down. "What popcorn you got?"

Sitting down next to Henry, with his back against the bed, Will held out the bowl. "Sweet, of course. You think I'm going to sit through an entire film again with you complaining about me getting the wrong type of popcorn?"

Henry grabbed for a handful of the kernels, only to growl softly when Will teased and pulled the bowl back out of reach. "Hey man," he warned. "You don't come between a man and his popcorn."

Will resisted the urge to remind Henry who had actually provided the snacks and rolled his eyes as he handed the bowl over.

"Are you purring?"

"Wolves don't purr," Henry replied, his mouth filled with popcorn. "I'm just happy is all."

As the opening credits started on the film, Will stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back, feeling the day's tension seep away. Henry was mirroring his position, the bowl of popcorn sitting possessively on his lap, shoes already kicked off. Will could feel the heat coming from Henry's body – something about his abnormal physiology meant that his blood always ran a little warm – and he settled into the escapism that could only come from watching Harrison Ford running through a jungle with a whip and fedora.

*

Will was the first to wake, the film long having finished, the screen showing nothing but black. The lights from the hallway snuck under the door, combining with the pale moonlight from outside, covering the room in a warm glow.

At some point during the film he must have decided to lie down in front of the bed as he was curled up on his side with a crick in his neck that was testament to having slept for at least a couple of hours. With one arm numb, he rolled himself over, intending nothing more than to get comfortable again and go back to sleep.

Instead, he found himself gazing at the sleeping form of his best friend. Henry was laying on his side, facing Will, one arm tucked up by his face, the other twisted behind him in what Will could only assume was an extremely uncomfortable position. The moonlight offered enough illumination for him to see the look on Henry's face, a half-smile which Will hoped meant that he was dreaming of happy things. He knew that Henry had been facing too many demons in his dreams recently.

Fully awake now, Will watched as Henry subconsciously rubbed at his face with his hand, the way he did when he was nervous about something. The half-smile faded, and even in his sleep Henry's brow wrinkled in confusion. Will might not be a dream therapist, but he knew enough to determine that whatever was happening in Henry's head right now, it probably wasn't fluffy nubbins and MMOPRGs.

Without wanting to wake Henry, Will reached out his own hand and smoothed the other man's hair, a gentle version of the tussle the Big Guy would have given him. Almost instantly Henry's face relaxed again, the smile returning. Will kept his hand there, fingers running through the short hair, his thumb rubbing tiny circles on Henry's temple, offering whatever comfort he could.

Henry shuffled in his sleep, reaching up and grabbing Will's hand. He pulled it tight under his chin, clutching it like a child with a teddy bear. It was an awkward position for Will, but the thought of Henry with a stuffed toy triggered a feeling in his chest that he wasn't ready to think about. Instead, he moved himself closer, removing some of the pressure on his wrist.

Henry reacted to the movement by bringing his arm up and across Will's chest, curling himself into Will's body, body heat seeping through two sets of clothes.

Will stilled, wary of waking the other man. He lay there, motionless apart from the thumping of his heart, loud enough in his chest that he would have been unsurprised if Henry had heard it. He wanted nothing more than to twist himself into the warmth of Henry's embrace and feel Henry's long limbs entwined with his own. The revelation of his need wasn't a shock, not entirely, but he hadn't realized how deeply the desire ran in him.

Slowly he brought his other hand up, the one that wasn't trapped under Henry's chin, and ran his fingertips across the skin that he wouldn't allow himself to think of in the light of day. There was a certain freedom offered in the moonlight, while he was in that half-waking, half-dreaming world, that was denied to him during the day.

He touched his thumb to Henry's bottom lip, his breath hitching as lips parted slightly beneath his touch.

"Mmmm." Henry's moan was a rough growl that sent shivers down Will's spine. He moved to pull his hand away quickly, embarrassed at having been caught showing what may well be considered inappropriate affection, but more shocked when he found his hand gripped tightly.

With a smile, Henry brought Will's hand back to his mouth, planting a soft kiss in the centre of Will's palm. "Good morning," he whispered, his breath hot against the dampened skin.

"Yes, it is." He wanted to say so much, but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he tucked himself closer to Henry, feeling Henry's arm tightening across his chest and they both yawned.

"Now go back to sleep," Will said, relishing the feel of Henry's body flush against his own, their breath mingling together in the space between them. "And I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
